1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of controlling a content output of the display apparatus, and for example, to a display apparatus and a method of controlling a content output of the display apparatus to separately reproduce a received advertisement and content in the display apparatus and a portable apparatus when the display apparatus connected to the portable apparatus receives content including the advertisement.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various services (for example, mobile advertisements, etc.) and functions provided by a TV and/or a mobile phone have been gradually expanding. In addition, the number of opportunities for a TV and/or a mobile phone to be connected to a peripheral electronic apparatus by wire or wirelessly has increased.
When a pre-roll advertisement is included in an application (or content including a video) selected in the TV and/or the mobile phone, a user may first view the pre-roll advertisement on an overall screen. Due to the viewing of the pre-roll advertisement, there is a time delay until the selected application (or content) is executed. The user's immersion in the selected content is impeded due to the time delay and the satisfaction for the application (or content) may be reduced. In addition, while the pre-roll advertisement is executed, an advertising effect may be degraded because there is no method for an advertiser to force the user to be immersed in the advertisement.